This invention relates generally to boat trim adjusting apparatus and, more particularly, to a boat trim adjusting bracket that is engageable with a mounting bracket for the rear portion or out drive of the boat engine to pivot the mounting bracket and rear portion of the engine so that the trim of the boat may be adjusted while it is stationary or in motion.
In many power boats, such as those having inboard-outboard engines, it is not possible to adjust the elevation or angle of thrust of the engine while the boat is in motion. Accordingly, it is not possible to adjust the trim of the boat while it is in motion. If it is desired to adjust the trim of such boats, it has been necessary in the past to stop the boat and thereafter to manually adjust the angle of elevation of the rear portion of the engine which is pivotally mounted on the rear portion of the boat.
In a few cases where apparatus has been provided in power boats for adjusting the trim of the boat while in motion, such apparatus has been subject to one or more of the following disadvantages:
1. IT HAS BEEN COMPLICATED AND EXPENSIVE TO MANUFACTURE; AND/OR
2. IT HAS BEEN DIFFICULT TO INSTALL; AND/OR
3. IT HAS BEEN UNRELIABLE IN OPERATION; AND/OR
4. IT HAS BEEN DIFFICULT TO OPERATE.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a simple and efficient means for adjusting the angle of elevation of the rear portion of an engine for a power boat to thereby adjust the trim of the boat while it is stationary or in motion. The adjusting apparatus of the present invention meets this need.